4th Destroyer Squadron (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |size= Squadron |garrison= |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1= Captain Ralph G. Swallow |commander1_label= First |commander2= Captain Erroll N. Sinclair }} The 4th Destroyer Squadron was a naval unit of the Royal Navy from 1948 to 1959. Overview After World War Two, the British Navy reverted to its previous layout and command structure in 1947 the 4th Destroyer Flotilla of the Home Fleet was disbanded and succeeded by the 4th Destroyer Squadron. The Admiralty controlled global deployment of the navy until 1964 when that department was abolished and replaced by the new Navy Department, Ministry of Defence. These geographic commands usually comprised fleets, squadrons, flotillas, and single ships. In 1954, major re-structuring of the composition of the navy was undertaken, leading to downsizing and warships being rotated between the various fleets and stations. In 1954 and 1971, many of these commands were abolished or amalgamated into larger geographic commands. In November 1971, nearly all British naval forces were brought under the command of a single fleet whose headquarters was at Northwood, Middlesex then under the control of Commander-in-Chief Fleet. In 2012, that post was abolished and replaced by the Fleet Commander who now operated from Navy Command Headquarters in Portsmouth, Hampshire. Deployments Included: Composition Included: , Home Fleet 1948 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Aisne (D22) - (03-1948) * HMS Alamein (D17) - (05-1948) * HMS Barrosa (D68)* - (02-1947 * HMS Corunna (D97)* - (06-1947) * HMS Dunkirk (D09) * HMS Jutland (D62) - (04-1947) , Home Fleet 1949 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Aisne * HMS Alamein * HMS Barrosa * HMS Corunna * HMS Dunkirk * HMS Jutland , Home Fleet 1950 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Aisne replaced by HMS Gabbard (D47) - (09-1950) * HMS Alamein * HMS Barrosa * HMS Corunna * HMS Dunkirk * HMS Jutland replaced by HMS St. James (D65) - (09-1950) , Mediterranean Fleet 1951 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Corunna * HMS Gabbard replaced by HMS Aisne (1951) * HMS St. James replaced by HMS Jutland (1951) , Mediterranean Fleet 1952 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Aisne * HMS Corunna * HMS Jutland , Home Fleet 1953 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Aisne * HMS Corunna * HMS Jutland , Home Fleet 1954 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Aisne * HMS Barrosa * HMS Corunna , Home Fleet 1955 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Aisne * HMS Barrosa * HMS Corunna , Mediterranean 1956 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Aisne * HMS Barrosa * HMS Corunna , Mediterranean 1957 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Alamein * HMS Barrosa * HMS Corunna , Home Fleet 1958 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Alamein * HMS Barrosa * HMS Corunna , Home Fleet 1959 4th Destroyer Squadron * HMS Agincourt (D86) (Leader) * HMS Alamein * HMS Barrosa * HMS Corunna Squadron commander Included:Mackie, Colin, (2017), Royal Navy Senior Appointments, Gulabin, pp. 223-225. References Sources * Mackie. Colin (2017). Senior Royal Navy Appointments from 1865: Gulabin. http://www.gulabin.com/. * Smith. Gordon and Watson, Graham. Dr. (2015) The Royal Navy, post 1945. Royal Navy Organisation and Ship Deployments 1947-2013. http://www.naval-history.net. See also * List of squadrons and flotillas of the Royal Navy External links Category:Destroyer squadrons of the Royal Navy Category:Royal Navy squadrons